


the little moments

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [35]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	the little moments

Her hair is in soft curls against his bare chest as he watches her sleep. The smell of mint and roses wafts to his nose from the silky strands. Running his hands through her hair, she moves closer to him. Stefan never thought he'd feel content like this again. It had taken him so long to get to this place. Elena shifts as his hand grazed her shoulder. Laying a kiss upon her head, he moved closer to her and closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart.


End file.
